Rocky the Robot
Roqueta Kaos, under the alias Rocky the Robot, is a humanoid Tropican superhero born with a fatal illness, but surpassed her expiration date with the help of robotics. Concept and Creation In the real world, Rocky was created in 2003 on the whim of Rocky K., an aspiring artist attempting a self-insert character for the first time. After more than a decade of trying to perfect the character, Rocky Kaos had evolved from villainous and powerful counterpart to her sibling, to anti-hero with a barrage of weapons and a death streak of 3, to a full hero with little to no weapons and a much more solidified personality. Rocky had a total of 2 design changes before settling down with the modified second outfit. The first one was a gray jacket and pants with a red shirt, and the first introduction to the 'clown shoes' (a permanent joke lovingly added by the creator to keep her design strange). The second outfit was a sparkling blue long sleeve dress, accompanied with white gloves and the clown shoes. This was also the first time Rocky was known to be in thicker in body type, as opposed to skinny. This was also the last time Rocky would wear a green haired beret that would act as a holding portal to carry all of her vehicles, weapons and utilities. Throughout her designs, however, Rocky's long brown hair and dark eyes would always remain consistent. To this day, Rocky Kaos remains imperfect, but continues to grow as a character despite all the changes. Capabilities and Powers Reeeeeetcoooooooon~ History lol all this is kinda wrong gotta fix fast Other Appearances Tournament of a Lifetime! Rocky took part in the battle Roleplay on Old Geneforce , going up against Speedster the Hedgehog. She had immediately activated her Mecha state (otherwise known as Metal Rocky or Neo Rocky) from the start and fought against World Speedster in the battle. According to her dialogue, Rocky seemed very malicious, threatening and afterwards, quiet. Her no longer existent Red Knife weapon and Chaos Canon were her means of attack during the battle, and she was known to fly/hover throughout the entire battle. While she was powerful, she did get hit from several attacks until the Referee called for a draw immediately after Rocky used her ending blast. She warped out of the "arena" after calling the fight a "good game". This warping ability was nixed as well. Knight In Shining Stone Introduced on page 3 of the Sonic and Galactic Knights Webcomic from 2008-09, Rocky appeared to help her son and Princess Lizzy fight off a Demon. Rocky uses her Green Blade, a weapon that had since been nixed, to fight against the clone of the Demon, slicing into its head before being blown back by a powerful attack. Rocky deems it is too strong to deal with in her current state. Medals and Nerves Made of Tropican Steel In this 2012 AU, Rocky partakes in the Olympic Games, based off of the Mario and Sonic Olympic Games series. In this universe, Rocky and Tori were selected to represent Planet Tropic as an athletic unit like Earth, but only Rocky was able to go first. While this incarnation of the robot girl is much less intelligent, serious and powerful than her original, she makes more enemies, friends and rivals than she does in actual canon. Major differences in this almost-fully scripted comic of over 100 pages include the lack of a definitive love interest, the lack of a super form, a greater emphasis on Rocky losing nearly everything she tries, and a much more adorably foreign Rocky (through use of her native tongue, not knowing or understanding many Earth traditions or sports, etc.). Before the most current form of Rocky existed, this alternate version was heavily considered to be the canon in terms of personality and background, but was dropped because it wouldn't make sense for her to behave in this silly manner on Tropic. Relationships fixing.... Trivia *Rocky shares the same initials as her creator does; "RK". *Despite "Rocky the Robot" being one of the most overused names for robot characters, the name has never been altered in the development of the character. The only thing that had been done about this predicament was to give her a "real name," Roqueta Kaos. *Rocky's Tropican ethnicities include Human and Koko; the bird traits come from her father's side of the family, as her great grandparents were Koko. **Rocky is 85% Human, 15% Koko, roughly. Her major Koko genotypes include aggressiveness, stubbornness and curiosity, while her phenotypes include height, fluffy/feathery (once green) hair and large beak-like nose. **Rocky’s pinkish/red skin color comes naturally from Tropican Humans, and her hair color as a baby was green, likely from her Koko side. **Rocky also has weak knees, which is part of an unfortunate disease that some Koko carry as a result of mixing the birds with non-backwards-kneed creatures. This was helped somewhat during the surgery, but Rocky, Tori and their father still don’t have the best set of joints available. *Rocky has the intelligence of an Elementary school child, though her experience on the job helps her to gain intel from a more realistic point of view. **She also has been trained by government hired professionals in the fields of Geokinesis and various Tropican martial arts. For a short time, she was also invested in sword/blade wielding techniques. *Rocky's story in the Geneforce Universe largely revolves around her rookie/newbie status among others and how she eventually grows out of it. She learns to accept herself and others as they are, balances her conservativeness with plenty of risks and becomes aware of the figurative "gray areas" in everyone (including herself). Rocky's character is about growing up and coming to terms with reality, but still being allowed to dream and have fun when the time is right. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Uniforce